percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The shroud of Dust
'''The shroud of Dust '''is a story that ellaborates on Olivia Martin's powers and abilities it also displays a chance encounter with her half-sister, Gaea. The two are tested to a point where they have a battle. It is a One-shot that can help forge out The Enemies are Protogenoi collab. The shroud of Dust '''Even before she woke up on the cold asphalt of Tartarus, Olivia wasn't having a good day. '''She had been beaten to near death by a fire extinguisher and to top of it all off, her father was started to scare her, more than usual. Olivia was the child of Chaos, the protogenoi of the Universe. Struggling up to her feet, she examined her surrounding. There was no way out. She was just standing on a cold asphalt that lead directly towards the endless hell that was tartarus. Olivia had only been here once before. And even that was just a dream. Although she did know that it was only a dream. She does believe that some things about her dreams are real. Skulking through the endless hell, she made her way to a worn down castle. Olivia was now dressed in a white hunters cloak, underneath that she was dressed in a diamond blue tanktop, and a pair of black booty shorts. She had on the same shoes that the hunters of Artemis would normally wear, and her hair was tied back out of her face, but still loose at the bottom. Calmly gazing at the castle, she walked towards it. She had never seen this place before, but it reminded her of an ancient palace for Protogenoi. Calmly making it to the center, she noticed a giant statue of a protogenoi. It reminded her of her half-brother Tartarus, himself. "Hmph." She smirked. "You always have a way of making a lasting impression, don't you Tartarus." Turning around and man sporting an unbuttoned black dress shirt and a pair of tattered black denims stood in front of her. He had void black eyes and the same rustly black hair that Chaos had. "Seems like even you are intuative. What exactly are you doing here? I never authorized for you to enter my domain." "Don't flatter yourself, I'm not here on a visit. It seems like someone is after me." She replied. "Ha!" He laughed. "That's an understatement, it seems like every protogenoi is after their demigods, we've had a problem with demigods, ever since the first one was born. And well you know the Olympians taking power doesn't seem to do kindly with Gaea." "Yea, I know the stories. But tell me how do I get out of here?" Olivia asked. Grasping a freshly made wound in his stomach, Tartarus cringed in pain. "I can't help you with that. You know the rules, your still considered a demigod, so I can't help you get out. But, I can give you advice, I'd find Styx, she could help you in your quest." "Don't flatter her, she isn't that well at giving advice either." Olivia remarked. "I guess, we'll meet again. Hopefully we won't be fighting each other next time." She smiled. "What do you mean?" Tartarus asked, but before he could ask, she had vanished and been on her way. ____ Walking throughout the endless maze of hell, wasn't just a dreadful task, it was terrifying. Most demigods would go insane being in Tartarus for a few seconds let alone have it as easy as her. Olivia on the other hand, had been immune to this affect. Having her father as Chaos, worked on a stupendious level. She could travel throughout any location and not have any repercautions whatsoever. When she finally reached the pool of the styx, she smiled. "Perfect. This place would do nice. I guess I'll swim the rest of the way, it can't be worse than having to walk throughout the entire underworld." Just as she walked into the pool of water, the water began burning her skin. In a few seconds her body became heavy and ached. Just as she was beginning to sink, a hand reached for her claok and pulled her out. Coughing up water, Olivia gazed at the mysterious woman. The appearance didn't seem right, but she understood who it could possibly be. It was either styx or a goddess of the dead. Olivia keened her ruby red eyes as she made a clearer image to realize the woman looked half-asleep. She smiled as she gazed at Olivia. Her clothes were made out of dust and twigs. She seemed to be bored and nearly unimpressed. "I see you've grown, but their is a problem here." "Gaea." Olivia remarked with conviction. "What do you want?" She asked with a harsh tone. Gaea lead a peaceful smile. "I don't want nothing, but the death of all demigod children, and sadly that includes you. You work for the good so I must destory you. It is a shame, since you are a half-sibling of mine, but it doesn't matter, father will forgive me. After all he praises us best." "Hmph, It's irronic, your still asleep and yet you make empty threats." Olivia smiled. "Come on, that's not a way to start a boasting contest." "Boasting?" Gaea smiled. "Ah, I remember that well. Ok then, we'll begin with boasting." She rustled forward. "I am Gaea, the Mother of all creatures, the living manifiestation of the earth itself. In olden times, I was the last and the greatest child of Chaos. I helped trick Ouranus, I helped trick Kronos, I was the one who began the Olympian war, I also helped the Gigantes during their own war, and I am the one who will destroy the Gods themselves." She grinned as the river's waters rustled. "The Gods lulled you back to sleep once, they'll do it again!" Olivia cried. "That is true, but the difference here is that, I am already awake, it's just I haven't saught the ambition to attack now. In time we will fight, but for now, how about just an exerbition match." Gaea smiled. Summoning her blade, Olivia gazed at it. She didn't have the courage to fight Gaea, if she indeed was as powerful as she said she was, Olivia wasn't all for a fight. "So, child of Chaos! I have finished my boasting. Now it's your turn." Olivia looked around as the earth began to shatter fragments until you cook see falts ready to collapse. She was sure of it that Gaea was only let testing her, but it couldn't be helped she wasn't about to let herself get beaten by an overgrown shroud of dust. "I'm the daughter of Chaos!" She shouted, and just for effect, she summoned chaotic spheres of power. "I've destroyed the drakon, shreded the skolopendra to peices and also slayed the trojan sea monster, I have destroyed countless monsters and have also made my way through the most elaborate mazes ever known to man and god. I have killed alot of monsters in my day, and I'm now about to kill you." Pointing her blade at Gaea, the goddess's eyes flickered almost amzed. Quickly vailing her eyes, she smiled. "That was a beautiful threat, but I don't think it'll work." Gaea remarked. Annoyed, Olivia blasted the sphere of power, until Gaea revealed her true face, a scalely earth like form took appearance, as Gaea ached in pain. "You shall pay for that! This time, I will make sure you die!" Amazed Olivia wondered what she meant. "What are you talking about this time?" "It was I who tried to kill you in the mortal world. Although, I'll make sure this time you die!" With a quick roar of the ground beneath them began to shake. Quickly navigating her way around, Olivia began slashing at Gaea. The mother of earth was quickly racked into peices. In a shroud of dust, the mother reformed as her eyes flicked open. "This is getting annoying. I was going to let you live, but now I won't stand for it. I will find all the children of the protogenoi and kill them as well. I will make sure that I save you for last, Olivia. You will watch as Chaos destroys Olympus and with that a New Age rises." Quickly Olivia drove her blade right through Gaea's heart. Coughing up blood the protogenoi smiled. "You are powerful, it makes sense why Chaos warned us about you. But their still is a problem. I won't allow you to kill me. For now, I must retreat, but, we will meet again." Quickly Gaea disolved into the earth and then with that she was gone. Gazing at the waters, Olivia smiled. "It seems like I have to find the others then. Let me start with the Child of Erebus first then." Turning around Olivia headed up the River Styx towards the Underworld, and where the hollow realm of Erebus resided. That was her first checkpoint to finding the children of the protogenoi. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:One-shot